A Tale of a Dog
by Gothic Matty
Summary: Cap. 2 Up! Matt, la manzana de la discordia que se disputan Mello y Kail, aunque ¿realmente que significa Matt para el odioso mocoso nuevo? w jijiji
1. Chapter 1

_**The tale of a Dog**_

**_ by: Janett's Darkness_**

_Janett: n.n Hola¿qué tal? Aquí me tienen haciendo gala de mi mala costumbre de no terminar algo y comenzar otra cosa, en esta ocasión traje mi primer fic yaoi, que espero sea de su agrado. Prometo que trataré de no dejar pasar mucho tiempo para actualizar este fic y también el de Life Note._

_De ante mano les agradezco mucho que se pasen por aquí a leer, n.n y ojalá me den el honor de leer sus comentarios. _

_Disclaimer: Death Note le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. _

* * *

**I**

Él era posesivo, quizá por que raras veces había tenido algo que fuera meramente suyo o porque tenía la necesidad de sentirse superior; nunca había podido definirlo, pero sabía que NADIE tocaba lo que le pertenecía. Siguiendo esta lógica, era comprensible que se molestará cuando su perro jugaba con alguien más.

Mordió su chocolate, ni siquiera lo dulce de éste le servía para desaparecer el sabor amargo que tenía en la boca. Detestaba ver que su perro podía divertirse y sonreír junto a otros.

-¡Oye Mello¿No vienes a jugar?- Lo llamaron los otros niños, agitando las manos para llamar su atención, pero él no lo haría. Él sólo veía como su perro lo observaba en silencio, podría decir que estaba temeroso y asustado, quizá el cachorro jamás se habría imaginado que Mello aparecería frente a él, que lo atraparía con las _manos en la masa_, pues el simple hecho de que el pobre perrito hablará con otros ya era una falta.

Sin siquiera dignarse a responder, Mello se levantó de la barda, donde había estado sentado, y se marchó. El perro tendría que seguirlo, o si no acabaría por golpearlo cuando tuviera la pésima idea de regresar a su lado después de haberlo desobedecido por segunda ocasión. Después de todo él era un amo benevolente, podría perdonarle al perro que hubiese caído en la tentación de estar con otros en su ausencia, pero JAMÁS le perdonaría que se quedara con ellos en su presencia. Un perro siempre debe seguir a su amo, de lo contrario el amo tiene que castigarlo.

-¿Mello?- Lo llamo el cachorro, mientras seguía los pasos del amo. El muchacho rubio sonreía maliciosamente, complacido porque su perro fuera leal y obediente, definitivamente merecía un reconocimiento por haberlo entrenado tan bien; entonces se llevó la tablilla de chocolate a la boca y arrancó un pedazo con los dientes. Degustó el dulce sabor de la victoria, el chocolate se derretía en sus labios y su perro caminaba algunos metros tras él.

-No estoy de humor Matt- Finalmente espetó, sin volver el rostro para ver los profundos ojos azules del perro, los mismos que se escondían tras los cristales amarillos de unos googles. Aquello habría sido un error, y es que Mello no podía comprender porque últimamente los ojos de su perro le hacían perder fuerza. Eso no tenía razón de ser: el amo SIEMPRE será el amo. Por tanto, Mello no podía darse el lujo de doblegarse frente a su mascota, debía mostrarse fuerte y poderoso, altivo, dominante…como sólo el amo podía ser.

-Pero….

Antes que Matt pudiera continuar con su réplica, una fría mirada se clavó sobre él. Entonces el cachorro comprendió que estaba hablando de más, un error suyo que se había estado haciendo muy común durante los últimos días.

-¿Decías?- Preguntó el rubio, con la sonrisa sádica y retorcida en los labios, la misma mueca que a tantos otros tenía atemorizados. No era que estuviese esperando una respuesta, sólo deseaba ver como el cachorro bajaba la cabeza y se sometía a su voluntad.

-Nada, Mello.

La sonrisa del rubio no hizo más que ampliarse. Nuevamente el perro agachaba la cabeza ante su presencia. No iba a premiarlo por aquello, era deber del cachorro reconocer la autoridad del amo, aunque quizá tampoco le trataría tan mal ese día; aunque todo dependía del resultado que obtuviera después de hacerle un interrogatorio a su mascota, podía ser drástico pero no le importaba. Si él quería respuestas, debía obtenerlas, y en esos momentos necesitaba saber las razones que habían llevado a su mascota a acercarse a otros sin su permiso. Definitivamente le resultaba extraño que Matt quisiera jugar futbol con los demás. Quizá demasiado extraño.

-¡Mello, Matt regresen!

-¡Anda Mello, trae a Matt de vuelta, nos costo mucho trabajo convencerlo para que jugara con nosotros!

-¡Mello, no seas envidioso!

Lo llamaban a gritos los demás, pero el rubio no iba a ceder. De reojo miraba a los otros chicos, en especial a uno de los más nuevos en Wammy´s House. Aquél chiquillo en verdad que lo desesperaba, quizá no más que Near, pero aún así lo odiaba. Y suponía que el sentimiento era mutuo, el chiquillo también lo miraba con disimulo, pero con cierto aire de enfado.

Por su parte Matt se sentía más tranquilo, la verdad es que no quería jugar con los otros niños; pero no había podido decirle que no a una petición de Roger. Al contrario de lo que Mello se imaginaba, su leal cachorro no había salido a buscar a los niños, sino al contrario.

El solitario cachorro había estado jugando con su consola de videojuegos en un rincón, los otros niños había acudido a él para invitarlo a jugar, pero el perrito no quería; por tanto sus compañeritos tuvieron que acudir con Roger, sólo así consiguieron que Matt se levantara y accediera a jugar con ellos. Todo porque Roger se lo había pedido como favor. Sin embargo, cuando Mello aparecía, incluso las órdenes de Roger quedaban anuladas. Sobre Matt, sólo Mello mandaba.

-¿Y bien¿No me vas a explicar que hacías con esos idiotas?- Preguntó Mello, una vez que el orgulloso rubio se digno a hablar. Ambos jovencitos estaban lejos de los otros chicos, por tanto ya no había necesidad de seguir avanzando en aquél silencio sepulcral.

-Roger me lo pidió- Se limitó a contestar Matt, observando a su alrededor. Por un instante la piel del pelirrojo se erizo, un escalofrío recorría la espina dorsal del cachorro. ¿Por qué su amo lo había llevado hasta uno de los rincones más profundos del orfanato? Aquello sólo podría significar que su sádico amigo quería castigarlo.

Trago saliva. Por primera vez Matt sentía que le temblaban las rodillas, no sabía porque tenía tanto temor, pero la soledad y el descuido del lugar sólo servían para ponerlo más nervioso. Además, si a eso se le añadía que su amo no lo miraba y le hablaba con un tono que casi semejaba un gruñido de una bestia enfurecida, entonces el temor del pelirrojo pasaba a estar fuera de lugar; en casos así no debía tener miedo, sino estar aterrado. Y Matt comenzaba a estarlo.

-¿Y por qué Roger querría que jugaras con otros?- Volvió a gruñir el rubio

-Dijo que debía convivir con los otros.

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sé, sólo me pidió que jugara con ellos. Mello, yo no quería hacerlo, pero Roger…

-¡Roger, Roger, Roger¡¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?!

Si bien Matt detestaba que su rubio amigo le diera la espalda, detestaba aún más que cuando le viera a la cara sus ojos verdes se clavaran en él como navajas, pero no podía hacer ni decir nada. Si su amo decidía mirarlo de aquella forma tan cruel, él simplemente debía bajar la mirada y mostrarse sereno. Mostrarle a Mello debilidad era sinónimo de ser horrendamente castigado.

-¿Por qué tendría que mentirte, Mello?

-¡Eso quiero que me lo expliques!

-Si Roger no me lo hubiese pedido, yo no habría aceptado nunca jugar con nadie que no seas tú. No tengo más amigos que tú, no necesito a nadie más que a ti. No le pertenezco a nadie más que a ti, sólo te obedeceré a ti. Por eso estoy aquí- repitió Matt, procurando que la voz no le temblara. Tenía miedo, nunca había visto al rubio tan molesto con él.

Cuando menos se lo espero, un empujón lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. El cachorro reprimió un gemido de sorpresa, pero antes que pudiera levantarse, su amo se subió a horcajadas sobre él. Matt miraba a Mello a los ojos, procurando que sus ojos azules no mostrarán sorpresa; Mello sonreía maliciosamente.

-Cachorro- Le dijo el rubio, pasando sus manos sobre la cabeza pelirroja de su perro, acarició su cabello suavemente antes de pasar sus dedos bajo la tira elástica de los googles, los mismos que procedió a retirar. El amo deseaba ver los ojos del perro, aquellas orbes que le hacían sentir deliciosamente débil.

Matt trago saliva nuevamente. Cuando recién sintió las manos de su amo sobre sí, pensó que había comenzado la hora de los golpes; pero cuando el rubio las paso delicadamente sobre su cabello, Matt comenzó a sudar frío. ¿Ahora que demonios planeaba el maldito rubio sádico? Su corazón comenzó a latir con demencia mientras el rubio le retiraba los googles. Aquellos malditos googles que su amo le había obligado a usar siempre que estuviese en su presencia¿por qué? No lo sabía ni tenía porqué conocer las razones, sólo necesitaba acatar órdenes.

En el momento más inesperado, un tercer niño apareció en escena. Al verlo, Mello rápidamente se quito de encima de Matt y frunció el ceño, era como ver a un gato con el pelo erizado y gruñendo ante el evidente peligro. Matt por su parte suspiro aliviado, se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa; después levantó la vista para ver al recién llegado.

-Matt, Roger te llama- Dijo el infante desaliñado, apenas esbozando una sonrisa para Matt. Mello miró al entrometido con furia, frunció el ceño y estaba por gritar alguna grosería cuando escuchó como su perro se disculpaba con él en voz baja, mientras lo veía alejarse.

-Gracias Kail¿Ya lograste avanzar de nivel?- Preguntó Matt procurando no escucharse emocionado, el otro niño se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisilla.

-No soy tan bueno como tú. A decir verdad me quedé atrapado en un laberinto y no tengo idea de cómo salir.

-¡Pero que tonto!

Mientras el cachorro se marchaba con el otro chiquillo, Mello se quedó conteniendo la rabia que sentía. Aquél maldito infante siempre llegaba en los momentos más inoportunos. Desde que el mocoso había sido trasladado a Wammy's House, su simple figura irritaba al rubio.

Y es que Mello era posesivo. Nadie podía tocar sus juguetes o sus pertenencias sin su consentimiento, pero aquél maldito infante siempre pasaba por alto aquella regla vital. Desde su llegada no había hecho otra cosa que procurar estar cerca de Matt, ya fuese jugando videojuegos con él o realizando cualquier otra actividad, pero siempre cerca del cachorro. Incluso en clases se sentaba al lado del perrito y, para el colmo de Mello, por si fuera poco compartía la habitación con el pelirrojo. El rubio comenzaba a llegar a su límite, porque nada ni nadie podía vencerlo, no iba a dejar que le quitaran lo suyo; y el caso era que MATT le pertenecía. A él y sólo a él.

Mientras Mello se retorcía de rabia, Matt platicaba amenamente con su compañero ( a quién creía su salvador, pues el pelirrojo casi había podido jurar que Mello estaba a punto de golpearlo). Desde que aquél niño había llegado al orfanato, su vida había cambiado en algunos sentidos. Al menos ahora ya tenía a alguien con quien charlar sobre lo que a él tanto le apasionaba: los videojuegos.

Por su parte, Kail no pensaba mucho en la situación en la que se encontraba inmerso. No me importaba como lo veía Matt o porqué lo odiaba Mello, él sólo sabía que en el pelirrojo tenía un amigo y eso era todo. Era nuevo en Wammy's House, lo habían trasladado desde Lyon hasta aquél lugar en contra de su voluntad, no conocía a nadie y se había sentido solo hasta que un buen día conoció a Matt.

-Por cierto, hoy cumples dos semanas aquí- Le dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo, entregándole una barra de chocolate –Feliz día.

-Gracias- Sonrió Kail, recibiendo el chocolate con gusto; a pesar de que prefería los sabores amargos.

* * *

_Janett: n.n Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, en el siguiente les revelaré porqué Kail Y Matt se llevan bien, cómo fue que el niño llego al orfanato y las razones de Mello para enfurecerse. XD estoy medio loca y creo que este es el primer fic donde comienzo por el detonante y después pretendo pasar a explicarlo todo, espero que no los confunda y la historia llegue a divertirlos. En fin, ojalá que tengan un buen día! De momento me despido._

_¡¡Hasta pronto!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The tale of a Dog**_

_**By: Janett´s Darkness **_

_Hola de Nuevo!!! Me siento muy feliz de poder compartirles este Nuevo cap__ítulo de la historia, n.n jujuju aunque tardo porque alguien mató a mi musa de la inspiración. .--.n Kira-sama¿qué hice mal? TOT. _

_En fin, vamos al fic que ya me está dando la loquera.__ ;3 Le dedico el capítulo a my dear friend Kyrara nn._

_**Disclaimer**__: Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata _

* * *

**II**

Dos semanas. Habían pasado tan sólo dos semanas y su vida había cambiado drásticamente; ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se preguntaba Matt, mientras ignoraba la anécdota moralizante que Roger le contaba. La verdad era que odiaba ese tipo de historias, con esos patéticos protagonistas que solucionan su vida de la noche a la mañana o los típicos personajes idiotas y desgraciados en cuya tragedia siempre va impresa una valiosa lección de vida. Aquello simplemente repugnaba a Matt, quien estaba acostumbrado a ayudar en la construcción de la historia, justo como en sus videojuegos. Además, sobraba decir que prefería un poco de acción.

Una vez que Roger por fin decidió dejarlo, después de obligarlo a prometer que no volvería a romper una de sus promesas, Matt abandonó la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta, suspiro; el elfo milenario (como llamaba a Roger) había quedado encerrado en su caverna mágica, silenciado por aquella puerta de madera que le impedía el contacto con el mundo real. Entonces fue cuando el pelirrojo bajo su vista y se encontró con los ojos amarillos de un pequeño ser casi salido de un cuento de horror, (no porque fuera feo, sino por ser sombrío) pero cuya presencia le tranquilizaba de una forma verdaderamente extraña. Más que causarle repugnancia, Kail le regalaba calma.

-Uff- exclamó Matt haciendo ademán de limpiarse el sudor de la frente –Por un momento creí que moriría de aburrición

Sus palabras hicieron sonreír a Kail, quien se puso de pie y sacudió su pantalón negro sin emitir ruido alguno, y eso era gracioso…aunque también resultaba muy extraño. Kail era casi como una sombra, como un fantasma… era incluso más sigiloso que el mismo Near. Y por esa misma razón muchos niños le tenían miedo, todos alegaban que Kail era algo sombrío.

-Gracias por esperarme Kail, eres un buen amigo- Dijo el pelirrojo, procurando no sonrojarse por sus palabras. El pequeño no estaba acostumbrado a esos detalles, con Mello todo era distinto ya que el rubio jamás lo esperaría, tampoco lo seguiría…simplemente Mello ordenaba y el obedecía.

-De nada Matt- Respondió Kail apenado, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. En su interior, el pequeño de cabellos desordenados se regañaba a sí mismo por no controlar su flujo sanguíneo, pero ¿cómo no sonrojarse cuando te han dicho algo que no esperabas oír?

-Oye¿ya pasaste el laberinto?

-Nuh! No creo pasarlo nunca

Entonces Matt dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, en verdad que Kail podía ser adorable cuando se lo proponía. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, abrazó al pequeño y le revolvió los cabellos negros; al hacerlo, escuchó una pequeña risita de su amigo. Matt adoraba aquella risita mesurada, no entendía porqué, pero se entusiasmaba con la idea de ser el único ser que, en todo el mundo, era capaz de hacer reír al pequeño y lúgubre Kail.

Cuando al fin decidió soltar a su pequeño amigo, Matt observó que Kail regresaba a su típica expresión "ausente": sus ojos ambarinos volvían a opacarse, su sonrisa caía en una expresión rígida, las mejillas sonrojadas volvían a palidecer. Simplemente era que Kail regresaba a ser sombrío, perdiendo aquél fugaz toque de expresividad. Sin embargo Matt no se quejaba, ni tampoco le reclamaría al pequeño aquella situación, por el simple hecho de que él mismo era así: distante, indiferente.

-Creo que Mello se aproxima- Soltó Kail, con sus ojos fijos en el pasillo, sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos. El cachorro observó hacia el iluminado corredor y la piel se le erizó cuando visualizo la sombra de su compañero rubio.

En un arrebato, tomo a Kail de la mano y corrió en dirección contraria a la de su amo. El cachorro deseaba huir, deseaba jugar con aquella ovejita negra que lo apretaba fuertemente de la mano. No es que Matt sintiera rechazo por Mello¡Eso nunca! Pero había momentos en que en verdad deseaba estar tranquilo, sin preocuparse por cuántos chocolates tenía Mello aún en el bolsillo o por cumplir con las órdenes de su amo. Porque a Matt definitivamente estar con Mello le gustaba, porque el rubio podía ser divertido, pero también le estresaba mucho.

Y de sólo pensar que si el rubio lo encontraba con Kail seguramente los golpearía a ambos, al pelirrojo se le quitaban más las ganas de encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que podían ser los más dulces y los más crueles. Entonces corría más rápido, jalando a Kail; procurando perderse de la inquisidora mirada de un Mello enfurecido, procurando escapar de él.

Al final lo consiguió. Mello llegó ante la puerta de la oficina de Roger, mordió su barra de chocolate y espero. Estaba dispuesto a perdonar a su cachorro, y de hecho tenía algunos planes para él. Pasaron cinco minutos, diez minutos, veinte minutos; y Mello seguía de pie frente a la oficina, la barra de chocolate ya hacía rato que se le había terminado, estaba harto de descansar su peso en una y otra pierna, el sol que entraba por las ventanas le quemaba la espalda…definitivamente la situación ya se estaba tornando insoportable.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Mello esperaba ansioso ver la cabeza pelirroja de su perro, sonreía inconscientemente al imaginar a su pequeño cachorro salir del lugar; pero su decepción fue evidente cuando al único que consiguió ver fue al viejo Roger.

-¡Hola Mello¿Se te ofrece algo?- Preguntó el anciano sonriente, acariciando la cabeza rubia

-Esperaba a Matt

-¿A Matt? Pero si hace más de media hora que se fue.

Colapso total. Mello no creía en lo que había escuchado¿Cómo que Matt llevaba media hora de haberse largado? Bueno, no era para tanto. Seguramente él había llegado algunos minutos tarde, además no le había avisado al cachorro que iría por él; entonces era comprensible que su mascota se hubiera ido. Seguramente Matt debía estarlo buscando también. Mello sonrió para sí mismo, le gustaba la idea de que su cachorro estuviese preocupado por no encontrarlo, quizá pensando lo peor.

-¡Ah! Entonces seguramente debe andar por ahí. Iré a buscarlo.- Le dijo el rubio a Roger, sonriendo complacido con la idea.

-Seguramente, o quizá ande con Kail; creo que vi que el pequeñín lo estaba esperando cuando deje ir a Matt.

De haber un premio a las pésimas intervenciones, Roger lo habría ganado. La sangre de Mello comenzó a hervir, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro y el pequeño dejo al anciano con la palabra en la boca; no tenía tiempo para escuchar una sola oración más, su objetivo primordial consistía en encontrar a su perro y asegurarse que estuviera solo, o el cachorro pagaría la osadía de reemplazar a su amo por una simple pulga.

Pero para Matt, Kail más que ser una pulga, era una ovejita. Si se consideraba que él era un perrito, entonces debía ser un perro ovejero pues sentía que era su deber cuidar del pequeño de ojos ambarinos. Matt miraba a su amigo, quien estaba completamente abstraído en su videojuego, procurando explicarse las razones que hacían tan sencilla su convivencia; quizá se debía a que Kail nunca le pedía explicaciones de nada, no le daba órdenes, no lo obligaba a seguirlo a ningún lado sino todo lo contrario, le sonreía para animarlo, lo ayudaba en sus labores…..y la lista continuaba. Por eso era que a Matt le simpatizaba tanto aquél chiquillo, aunque no comprendía porque Mello parecía odiarlo. Tal situación era ridícula para Matt ¿Por qué se empeñaba Mello en hacerle la vida imposible a Kail, si él también podría encontrar en el niño a un amigo, o un nuevo esclavo en su defecto?

Ensimismado en sus deducciones, Matt no se dio cuenta que Kail se había quedado como paralizado observando la puerta de su habitación. El pequeño había sentido la presencia de su enemigo, de aquél rubio sádico que en cada oportunidad le recordaba que podía sentir dolor. No era que el niño le tuviese miedo al rubio, simplemente que siempre reaccionaba de formas extrañas ante las situaciones que se le presentaban.

-Mello viene para acá- Dijo el chiquillo, en un tono lúgubre y vacío; Matt tragó saliva ¿Qué haría si se encontraba de frente con esos malditos ojos verdes? No quería verlo, no deseaba enfrentarlo. Jalo a Kail, ambos se refugiaron debajo de la cama del pelirrojo, con la respiración agitada por la adrenalina del momento. Para no verse delatados por el ruido, el lúgubre infante apagó la consola de videojuegos y se tapó la boca con las manos, Matt lo imitó. Entonces se escuchó un click, la perilla de la puerta cedió y Mello entro a la habitación dando zancadas, maldiciendo por no encontrar a su perro. Los segundos que siguieron fueron eternos para los pequeños que se refugiaban bajo la cama, no salieron de su escondite sino hasta varios minutos después de que escucharon que Mello abandonó la habitación.

De nuevo a salvo, los niños se rieron, era patética la forma en que se escondían del pequeño rubio; pero ¿qué hacer si no? Ambos estaban consientes que era una pésima idea enfrentarlo, porque Matt quería a Mello, porque Kail quería a Matt.

-¿Cómo es que sabes cuándo va a venir Mello? – Se atrevió a cuestionar el pelirrojo

-No sé como lo hago, pero antes tuve que aprender porque necesitaba esconderme para que no me golpearan.

-¿Sufriste mucho en Lyon?

-Lo suficiente. No puedo decir que fue mucho o poco, tampoco que lo necesitará. Simplemente fue lo justo, lo que tenía que pagarle a la vida; supongo.

Matt se rió, cuando Kail hablaba era como si lo hiciera un adulto. Otra de las razones por las que apreciaba a la ovejita negra. Cuando hablaba con los demás niños de Wammy's House, no podía evitar sentir que había un abismo en experiencias; sólo con Mello sentía equivalencia, y con Kail sentía que tenía mucho que aprender de él.

-¡Hablas como un vejete! –Le dijo Matt sonriente, tirando a Kail de espaladas al piso de la habitación. Al pequeño de ojos ambarinos le había tomado por sorpresa el abrazo de Matt, se le habían doblado las rodillas y finalmente cayó, llevándose a Matt con él. Entre risas, los dos niños daban vueltas por el piso de la habitación¡Era tan divertido estar juntos¡Era tan divertido reírse por estupideces! A Kail le gustaba que Matt lo abrazara, porque nunca nadie lo había abrazado antes. A Matt le gustaba abrazar a Kail, porque nunca nadie se había dejado abrazar antes. ¿Qué importaba si los demás pensaban cosas extrañas sobre ellos? Para los dos era de lo más normal, pues eran como hermanos; y no hay nada malo en que dos hermanos se abracen, o incluso se golpeen cuando el caso lo amerite.

Al llegar la hora de cenar, Kail y Matt bajaron de su habitación y se sentaron juntos en el comedor principal. El pelirrojo buscaba con la mirada a Mello, esperando el momento en que el rubio apareciera para correr a su lado, a servirle, a pedir disculpas por haberse ausentado todo el día. Finalmente lo vio entrar, le sonrió a Kail y lo dejo solo en la mesa. El chiquillo de ojos amarillos ya sabía el protocolo, por tanto no debía molestarse; la situación era realmente simple, tu hermano ve a su novia y tiene que acudir a su lado, así que no hay porqué enojarse.

De sólo pensar aquello, a Kail le dieron ganas de reír; pero al intentar contenerse acabo echando la leche, que en ese momento estaba tomando, por la nariz. Los niños que lo vieron hicieron una mueca de asco, lo cuál únicamente le dio más gracia al chiquillo, quién escondía su cara tras una servilleta. No dejaría que nadie lo mirara cuando se reía, porque ese privilegio sólo era de Matt.

Por fin se dio el esperado encuentro, Mello se alivió al ver a su perrito correr a su lado y hablarle en un tono animado. Aunque el rubio quería hacerse el indignado, no lo consiguió; los ojos azules de su perro le regalaban calma, era como volver al hogar después de ausentarse por días. Y Mello había extrañado esa sensación, entonces los dos fueron por su bandeja de comida y se sentaron en una mesa apartada, para que nadie escuchara sus pláticas, para que nadie los molestara. Porque a Mello le gustaba la intimidad.

Pasaron las horas platicando, riendo, discutiendo, porque juntos eso era lo que hacían; a pesar de que a veces el rubio podía ser muy cruel con su perrito. Aunque Mello no podía evitar ver mal cuando su cachorro le dirigía la mirada a la pulga que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, apartado de los demás niños en una de las esquinas del comedor. Incluso era gracioso, en la esquina izquierda estaba la pulga de Kail, en la esquina derecha se veía a la pálida oveja llamada Near. O así lo creían todos, hasta que para sorpresa general, el punto blanco y el negro formaron el yin yang; Near se había acercado hasta Kail y el chiquillo le había hecho espacio en la mesa.

Si bien todos estaban sorprendidos, el más impactado era Matt. Los ojos azules del perrito se encendieron al notar que Kail parecía atender a las palabras que le dirigía el bicho raro de Near, no es que a Matt no le agradase el albino, pero verlo con Kail no era precisamente agradable. Y de hecho le producía una extraña sensación de escalofríos. Near nunca mostraba interés por nadie, no hablaba si no le dirigían la palabra primero, y cuando te miraba era lo mismo que si estuviera viendo un objeto cualquiera; pero ahora buscaba a Kail, y eso lo preocupaba mucho. ¿Qué podría querer Near de su pequeña ovejita oscura?

Por su parte, cuando Mello se dio cuenta de que su perro no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la pulga, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar y terminó por impactarse también. Near y Kail, los dos seres que más odiaba en todo Wammy's House parecían haber unido fuerzas. Pero ¿Qué diablos tenía el maldito mocoso infernal que acaparaba la atención de todos¿Qué era lo que lo volvía tan podidamente interesante? Definitivamente lo exasperaba, si el rubio hubiese tenido una pistola en manos, en ese preciso momento Kail habría pagado con su vida las faltas tan graves con las que osaba insultarlo. Aunque, dejando de lado la reacción visceral¿por qué Near se molestaría en hablarle a aquél mocoso? Era extraño, y definitivamente desagradable.

Y en el lugar de los hechos, Kail escuchaba atento a Near; (aunque sin verlo) procurando no mostrarse enfadado ni siquiera afectado por las duras palabras del albino.

-No es que me desagrades, ni mucho menos; pero quizá no te has dado cuenta que eres una pieza que no encaja en este puzzle. – Decía Near, con esa voz tan poco inexpresiva que lo caracteriza

-¿Qué quieres decirme, Near? –Preguntó Kail, mirando hacia su plato con una expresión ausente.

-Los que estamos aquí buscamos ser los sucesores de L, estar al lado de la justicia… pero tu perfil, tus resultados indican que tú estás en el lado contrario. No sé si los maestros ya se dieron cuenta y están pasando por alto este detalle, quizá esperando que rectifiques tu posición.

Kail le dirigió la mirada a Near (_**n/a**_ ;3 Esto ocurre paralelo al momento en que Matt observa a su amigo) sin mostrarse alterado por las palabras del albino. ¿Qué el buscaba lo contrario a ser L? Por su puesto. ¿Por qué tendría él que apoyar a un chico que pretendía dejar en el mundo a las escorias que lastimaban a los otros con sus acciones? Si él mismo había sido rescatado por la sabia decisión de Kira. Sí, Kail apoyaba al llamado Dios del nuevo mundo, aunque nunca lo aceptaría de forma abierta, nunca siquiera le daría a otros la más mínima pista de que lo hacía….a nadie, ni siquiera a Matt.

-Yo también estoy del lado de la justicia- Soltó Kail sin titubear. Mirando a Near con la misma ausencia de siempre, como si el albino más que acusarlo le estuviera haciendo un comentario irrelevante. – No puedes decir que una pieza esta fuera de lugar cuando aún no has terminado el rompecabezas

Near sonrió con una especie de malicia, después se tomo un mechón del cabello y comenzó a jugar con él; sin despegar su mirada de Kail.

-Soy un experto en puzzles, es difícil que me engañen.

Al terminar de hablar, Near se levantó graciosamente del lugar y se marchó. Kail no le dirigió la mirada, sabiendo que seguramente Near podría sentirlo. Ahora que se sabía observado, tenía que actuar con más cuidado; nadie podía darse cuenta de que tras el disfraz de la oveja dormía un lobo, de lo contrario terminarían por apartarlo de Matt.

* * *

_Janett: n.n Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. X3 jiiji, espero haya sido de su agrado, ju ju ju. Muchas gracias a las personas que me regalaron un review o añadieron esta historia a su lista de alertas, jeje. _

_¡¡hasta luego!!_


End file.
